Detective Sasha: El caso de los villanos de negro que nunca termina
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: Victoria "Vicky" Kudo es una adolescente detective de diecisiete años con una vida corriente... hasta que se cruza en el camino de una organización terrorista y se convierte... ¡En una niña de siete años! ¿Como es eso posible? -Ficticio. Es la historia de DC en versión femenina.-
1. Chapter 1

**El anime DETECTIVE CONAN no me pertenece le pertenece a Gosho Aoyama así como algunos de sus personajes y el principio de esta historia.**

* * *

Me llamo Victoria Kudo. Soy detective juvenil y tengo diecinueve años. Toda mi vida me han dicho todos los que conozco, mi madre incluida ¬¬, que esto no es un trabajo para mujeres, que si soy joven, que si así no voy a mojar en la vida y mil memezes mas. Pero existen dos personas que me apollaron en todo momento:

El profesor Agase, quien a sido un padrazo para mi... aunque torpe; Y Rohn, mi amigo de la infancia.

Ambos me apollaron hasta el final y lo consegui. Soy detective adolescente y, modestia aparte, soy la polla. Todo se lo devo al Cluedo... y a Conan Doyle.

Sin embargo ahora... ¡maldita mi curiosidad!

Me llamo Sasha Edogawa, tengo nueve años y soy la jefa de una liga juvenil de detectives... para que coño vamos a mentir ¡Soy su niñera!

Estoy atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña. Tengo que vivir en casa de Rohn haciendome pasar por mi propia prima. Tengo que resolver los casos del padre de Rohn sin que nadie lo note, y es por que el tiene de detective lo que yo soltura con los hombres...

¿Que no entendeis como me ha podido pasar esto? Tranquilos, han pasado dos años y ni siquiera yo lo entiendo demasiado bien.

Lo peor son los temas amorosos... ¡Maldita fue la hora en la que le pregunte a Rohn si estaba enamorado de alguien! Resulta que esta enamorado de mi ¡De mi!... Es comprensible pero, ¡Estamos hablando de mi, coño!

Yo nunca he sentido eso por él, si soy sincera creo que para mi ni siquiera era un amigo. Basicamente, para mi no era nada. Solo un crio pesado que se autoprocomo mi amigo de buenas a primeras. Igual que la liga... si es que tengo una racha para la vida social alucinante. Lo malo es que de vivir con él dia tras dia, veo que realmente se preocupa por mi y no se si por ver que su amor es real estoy empezando a sentir lo mismo, o unicamente es solo un sentimiento falso creado por el despecho o, ¿sera verdaderamente amor?

¡NO!

Yo se lo que es el amor, un amor ardiente que hasta duele. Me ha costado pero todo el mundo tiene a alguien, incluso una amargada social como yo. Ese alguien es EL. El chico de la organizacion de los hombres de negro, Makoto Haibara.

Y es tan estraño, deveria... desear encerrarlo en una celda por lo que ha hecho ¡Por lo que me ha hecho!... Sin embargo, él nunca lo hizo con intención y ademas intenta enmendar un error que ni siquiera es sullo. Saviendo eso, donde antes solo veia una cara a la que dar un puñetazo, ahora veo unos labios que creo que me muero si no los beso...

Es tan raro que tenga que ser yo, precisamente yo, la que diga esto. Pero me teneis vajo presion y voy a tener que decirlo si o si con los ovarios bien puestos:

Me llamo Victoria Kudo y tengo diecisiete años. Me llamo Sasha Edogawa y tengo siete años. Ambas estamos... estoy enamorada de dos chicos a la vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**EL CASO DE LA MONTAÑA RUSA**

El día que todo empezo yo estaba durmiendo, mientras aprobechaba la ultima hora antes de levantarme para ir al instituto cuando un fuerte golpe me desperto. Cual poca fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontre al profesor Agasa, que es mi vecino, estrellado en la biblioteca de la mansion en la que vivia sola -ya dige que soy una negada social- enterrado debajo de lo que quedaba de la pared que luego se arreglaria magicamente (al menos en el segundo episodio ya no estaba rota TT). Desde luego, creo que se nota por que no necesito despertadores. Aun así no pude evitar chillar.

-¡Profesor! ¿Se encuentra bien? -le tendi una mano que el agarro a tientas.

El profesor Hiroshi Agasa es un cientifico, al menos eso es lo que el dice, de unos cincuenta y tantos que vive soltero. Se conserva muy mal. Parece que tiene unos setenta. Aun así es el unico padre que he conocido.

-Estoy perfectamente Victoria. Solo estaba probando la nueva mochila propulsora de mi invencion.

No todos los dias tu vecino te dice eso

-Voy por un poco de suero. Esta hecho unos zorros. -inconscientemente miro la pared destrozada.

-¿Hablas de mi o de la pared?

Yo me alejo hasta el botiquin.

-¿Importa ahora?

Me gusta responder con preguntas. Es un mal habito lo se, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Una vez me he vestido con el uniforme del insti -una ropa de mierda que no es digna de mencion- le pongo al profesor suero en las heridas. El muy idiota vuelbe a ponerse su mochila propulsora para salir destrozando otra pared.

-Lo siento. -le escucho decir.

-Pobre tonto. -Es lo unico que me sale.

* * *

Camino hasta el insti cuando un chico me llama desde atras. Es Rohn, mi amigo desde que era una criaturita. Tiene mi edad, diecisiete años.

-¡Vicky!

Tiene que ser el, es el unico que me llama así.

-Te he dicho que no me llames así. Yo soy Victoria ¡Victoria!

Mi comentario es ignorado y empieza a hablarme de su vida. Es taaaaaaaaaaan interesante.

-¿Saves que Vicky? Gane el concurso de Karate de la escuela.

La noticia seria que no lo hubiera ganado.

-Victoria -resoplo aunque se que gasto la saliba inutilmente- ¿Y que?

Devo haber hecho algo mal por que me mira con cara de asesino en serie.

-¿Como que y que? ¿Es que no recuerdas lo que me prometiste?

Yo digo tantas cosas.

-Creo que esta claro que no.

La cara de asesino en serie se transforma en la cara de Shaw (¿se escribe así?)

-¡Me prometiste que hirias conmigo al nuevo parque de atracciones maldita idiota!

-Ah... ¿Tropical land no?

-¡Sí!

-Pues cambie de idea, no quiero ir.

Eso fue una verdadera estupidez incluso para mi, pero me di cuenta muy tarde. Rohn empezo a reirse y a mi ese sonido me recordo la vanda sonora de Sicosis, despues le mando un puñetazo a una farola que estaba muy cerca de mi cara dejando marca en ella. Parece el puto Goku. ¿Eso es violencia de genero? ¿Deveria denunciar?

-¿Que decias Vicky?

Otra vez la banda sonora de sicosis.

-Que... -si no respondo bien me juego mi preciosa cara- que con razon eres capitan del equipo de karate.

A el parecio agradarle... ¡Hombres!

-Que no se te olvide.

Yo me limito a asentir.

* * *

Rohn y yo ya llevamos un rato en Tropical land. La verdad, es un sitio muy pobre. Espero que lo modifiquen. (comparad el Tropical land del primer cap con el de la peli 4. ¿notais cambio?) Ahora estamos en la cola para algo llamado "la montaña rusa del misterio" yo no le veo misterio ninguno. Parece uno de esos nombres estupidos que encuentras en Scooby Doo.

Por delante de nosotros hay un grupo de colegas que charlan como imbeciles. Yo le suelto un rollo de detectives a Rohn. Se que estas cosas no le van. Es mi venganza por haberme arrastrado hasta aqui. Le cogo la mano a una de las chicas del grupo para hacerle un ejemplo a Rohn de lo que acabo de decir.

-Oye ¿Tu practicas salto de pertica verdad? -le pregunto a la chica a la que acabo de dar la mano.

-Pues... si. ¿Pero como lo supiste?

Rohn parece sorprendido por la respuesta de la chica.

-Oye Rye ¿Conoces a esta chica? -le pregunta otra de las jovenes del grupo.

-No, de nada. -Le responde la tal Rye y aun así no suelta mi mano, que poco cautelosa.

Yo le respondo a su pregunta.

-Lo supe al darte la mano. El tipo de callos que tienes en ella solo se consiguen al apretar la mano muy fuerte para cojer una pertica. Por no hablar de las marcas que tienes en las piernas, que tienen la misma forma que una barra de metal.

Rye se sonrojo ante mi comentario de sus piernas. Rohn me llamo la atencion.

-Esto... Vicky ¿Vas a parar ya o vas a darle la mano a todos los de la cola?

-Oh... lo siento. -Le digo a la chica soltandole la mano.

-No tiene importancia -se giró mientras temblaba como un flan.

No creo que yo dea tanto miedo. Sin embargo veo algo en su cara.

Son lagrimas.

* * *

Nunca falla. Valla a donde valla, siempre tiene que haber un muerto. La victima del día es uno de los chicos del grupo. Alguien lo ha decapitado mientras la montaña rusa pasaba por el no va a ser una vuena publicidad para Tropical land.

Rohn grito como un poseido al ver al chabal sin cabeza. Blando.

El resto del grupo se ha reunido en una esquina, llorando la perdida de su amigo. No puedo evitar el recordar a Rye y las lagrimas que vi en su rostro antes de subir a la montaña rusa.

El inspector Megure, un cuarenton que me tiene aprecio y yo a el, y el resto del cuerpo de policia han separado el cadaver del resto de integrantes de la montaña rusa.

Todos los agentes piden a los que iban subidos en la montaña que no se vallan del lugar.

Sin embargo, una mujer y un hombre vestidos de negro se quejan.

-Oigan, nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con esto y no estamos para perder el tiempo así que nos vamos. -dice la mujer.

El hombre no dice nada solo sigue a la mujer y se van sin que nadie pueda evitarlo. Lo reconozco, ambos me dan escalofrios. Tienen una manera muy fria de mirar.

La de alguien que ya ha matado antes.

Me acerco al cadaver donde esta el inspector Megure y le hablo de mis sospechas acerca de la tal Rye.

-¡Como! -dice el gordinflon- estas segura de eso Victoria.

Lo dijo tan alto que todos se quedaron mirandome.

-¿Dijo Victoria?

-No me digas que es...

-Sí, es Victoria Kudo. La detective adolescente.

Ya esta hecho, consegui llamar la atencion de todos. Los problemas de ser famosa. ¡Gracias Megure!

* * *

A pesar de que todos estaban mirandome y de los flases resolbi el caso en cero coma. ¿Acaso lo dudabais?

La asesina no era otra que Rye. La victima era un ex novio sullo. Ex novio que nada mas cortar empezo a salir con la otra chica del grupo. Eso deve de joder. Pero como yo no se nada del amor... Se quedo tan dolida que decidio matarle. Por eso lloraba antes. Por que savia que iba a morir.

Sin embargo Rye nofue la unica que lloro. Estaba a punto de anochecer. Rohn y yo hibamos a volber a casa pero el no dejaba de llorar.

-Vamos -le digo.- Que no es para tanto.

A veces puede ser un sentimentaloide.

-¡Como puedes decir eso! -me grita a la cara- ¡No tienes sentimientos!

Mentira, los tengo... supongo.

-No digas barbaries hombre. Lo que pasa es que esta menda es detective y esta acostumbrada a ver muertos, incluso desmenbrados.

Rohn dijo algo de que eso no era escusa, pero no le hice mucho caso por que algo llamo mi atencion.

Eran la mujer y el hombre de antes. Se habian metido en un callejon.

-Oye Rohn -el se enjuaga las lagrimas y me mira.- Vuelbe a casa solo yo tengo que hacer cosas.

El me mira receloso.

-¿Que cosas?

-Algo que no es de tu incumbencia. Adios -Y hecho a correr al callegon.

-Pero... -escucho que me dice pero yo ya estoy lejos.

* * *

Lo que veo me deja de piedra.

El hombre de negro esta haciendo un trueque con un tipo gordo que parece muy asustado.

Esta cambiando algo por un maletin lleno de pasta. ¡Es un contrabandista! Savia que tenia algo raro.

Ese dia cometi el mayor fallo de toda mi vida. No me di cuenta de que faltaba la mujer. La cual se acercp a mi por detras y me dío con un garrote de metal.

Como es normal. La ostia que me dío fue criminal y me hizo sangre en la cabeza, estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento.

No escuche lo que esos dos cabrones decian de mi, solo note que me metian una especie de pastilla en la boca y me obligaron a tragarla junto con agua.

El cuerpo me empezo a arder de una manera terrible y no me quedo ninguna duda.

Habia llegado mi hora.

* * *

No sabria decir cuanto tiempo estube pa alla. Pero estaban claras cuatro cosas: Uno, estaba viva. Dos, me seguia doliendo la cabeza. Tres, Habia policias cerca de mi. Sin duda estaba enuna escena del crimen. Cruatro, como vuelba a toparme con esos dos se iban a enterar de quien es Victoria Kudo.

Uno de los policias me ilumina con una linterna, eso me despeja del todo.

-Señor. Aqui hay una niña, y esta herida.

Niña. ¿A quien esta llamando niña?

**CONTINUARA...**


End file.
